


You Did It

by grave_yard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Death, Thor Dies (Marvel), Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grave_yard/pseuds/grave_yard
Summary: What if Thor dies from the snap instead of Tony? Maybe he'll be able to reunite with people he has lost.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	You Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Bergljót is an oc of mine, and it's pronounced Bear-ff-lot

The Asgardian could feel many eyes trained on him and the Mad Titan. How his breathing had started to become labored. Thor glared at Thanos, who had a look of defeat across his face. He knew he had lost the war. It brought Thor a sense of accomplishment.

Thor glared into Thanos’ eyes. He raised his gloved hand, which bore each of the six infinity stones on it. They all started to react as Thor activated their power.

“This is for Asgard. My brother. My people. For all of existence,” everything seemed like a blur for Thor. He felt the burning pain cut its way up his arm and around his body. Soon, he felt nothing, like nothing had ever happened.

Thor saw a gate surrounded by golden light, but there were no walls. It confused him slightly, as he had no idea where he was. Did the gate mean something?

“Greetings, young Odinson,” a gentle voice said. The voice sounded familiar, much too familiar to have only heard it a few times. He turned around and was met with the radiant figure of Bergljót; the Goddess of Safety and Comfort, as well as the Gate Watcher of Valhalla. Thor hadn’t seen the goddess in a few hundred years, and he could see the differences. Back when he was still a boy she looked juvenile and played with him and Loki. Bergljót had also been a lot shorter and wore a plain cloak. Now, she looked older. Her eyes were more sunk in, and her hair looked to be graying.

“Lady Bergljót, it is great to see you again,” Thor said.

“It is also good to see you again, but I only wish it was back in the physical world,” Bergljót said, a frown dressed on her lips.  
Thor again became confused, “What do you mean by that?”

“You made a sacrifice by giving your own life to save the world. You died in battle, young Thor,” she said. “You now stand at Valhalla’s gate.”

It was all a lot to take in for Thor. He had used the infinity stones to destroy Thanos and his army, which had resulted in his demise. Surely they would be fine without him, but Thor couldn’t shake off the feeling something had backfired.

“Did… did we win? Was Thanos defeated?” Thor asked. The goddess smiled at him brightly. She motioned to the side for Thor to look at. It was the physical world, right at the time Thor had died. He watched as Thanos himself dusted away into nothing, as well as his army.

“You performed admirably in battle, Thor. You proved your worth,” Bergljót said. Many of Thor’s best memories were displayed around them. He saw him and Loki as kids playing together, he also saw him with Frigga in her garden. Some were even with Odin. A watery smile formed on his face.

“It’s time for you to join them in Valhalla, Thor Odinson,” Bergljót said.

“Will they be there?” Thor asked. The goddess smiled at him again.

“How about you find out yourself, Thor Odinson,” with the movement of her staff, the gates slowly opened. Pure golden light trickled from the opening gates, and Thor gave one last look to Bergljót. She nodded and gestured for him to enter. They exchanged their final words to each other and Thor departed, slowly passing through the gate. Two guards of Ancient Asgard greeted him, motioning to walk down a street made of gold. The Odinson continued his walk, also noticing people were gathering with baskets and cups, among other items; clothes, jewelry, and weapons.

Many welcomed him, some praised him. So many faces smiled at him. Thor was led to the middle of the street, where gifts were laid out around him. “Thank you, for your welcoming gifts.”  
“It’s nice to see you again, brother,” the voice of a silver tongue came from behind him. Thor’s eyes widened as he swung around. His blue eyes landed on the green eyes of the trickster god; his brother. His breath stuttered as tears welled in his eyes. 

“Loki, brother!”

Loki opened his arms wide and Thor lept at him, crushing him in a hug. “Don’t forget about father and mother, brother.”

Thor let go of Loki to see Odin and Frigga, and his smile widened. “Mother! Father!”

“Hello, my boy. Welcome to Valhalla, where your soul shall rest,” Odin said. He patted his son's shoulder, as Frigga wrapped her arms around Thor.

“I’ve missed you all so much,” Thor murmured.

“We know, my Thor. We missed you too,” Frigga smiled. Loki rested a hand on Thor’s other shoulder, catching his brother's attention. The trickster was smiling, though Thor could see brief evidence of how his brother had been killed. The dark bruise was beginning to fade from his neck, but Loki directed his attention away from it.

“You did it, brother. You saved Asgard and all of the universe. I’m proud of you,” Thor’s heart swelled. He had always wanted his brother to be proud of him. Now here they were, embracing each other in death, and he finally got his wish.

“Thank you, brother. I’m proud of you too.”


End file.
